Regeneration (episode)
When a scientific team in the Arctic discovers two Borg drones that assimilate the scientists and move into space, Enterprise is called upon to find the cybernetic beings and stop them. Summary The show starts off by showing a ship heading towards the Arctic and soon a few scientists begin scouting the area around the debris. Initially they find a drone locked in solid ice, while another scientist finds a drone just covered in ice. They bring it back to the recently set up module and start experimenting with the drone and their equipment. The drone's nanoprobes make repairs and in no time, the drones are reactivated and attack a lone scientist having his coffee break. A battle ensues, resulting in the scientist being assimilated. Two nearby scientists hear the scream and gunshot and rush back to see what was wrong only to be assimilated as well. The scene jumps to Admiral Forrest's office where he is informed that contact with the arctic team has been lost and they rush to the site only to find it is abandoned. Meanwhile, on Enterprise, Captain Archer briefs the crew about the situation, and not long after that, a distress signal is received from a Tarkalean freighter. Enterprise races to the scene to find the scientists' transport upgraded into a small warship cutting a piece out of the freighter. Enterprise fires a few round of the phase cannon and takes out the Borg ship weapons which prompts the Borg to jump to warp. Archer decideds to stay and try to save the Tarkelean crew instead of pursuing the Borg ship. With the assimilated crew being brought aboard, Phlox tries to cure them using multiple methods but is unsuccessful. Finally the Tarkelean crew submits to the Borg will and attacks Phlox with assimilation tubals and knocks a lone security personnel uncouncious while escaping to a maintenance hatch. Later, Phlox is awakened by Archer and discoveres that he is being assimilated by nanoprobes and races against time to find a cure while Reed and a few personnel go after the Borg drones. When they finally catch up with the drones, a section of the ship's systems have been modified with Borg components using nanoprobes. Reed gives out a verbal warning to which the drones do not repsond. The team fires a few futile shots and while in retreat, they are ambushed by the second drone. Reed knocks the drone uncouncious and they escape and close the hatch. Archer decides to vent the area and ejects the drones to space thus killing them. T'Pol advises him that he did the correct thing. In the meantime, Trip and Reed try to figure out what has been done. Reed decides to go to the armory and tries to improve the phase pistol damage with succesful results, but the pistol needs a few seconds to recharge between shots. This time, when Enterprise catches up with the Borg ship, it is heavily modified and the Borg try to interfere with the Enterprise by tapping into Enterprise systems using the recent modifications by the two Tarkelean drones. The Borg are succesful and the Enterprise is crippled. The Borg ships attacks Enterprise and Archer and Reed decide to beam aboard the borg ship to cripple it. On their way, they encounter Borg drones and take scans of regenerating drones and soon enough fire their upgraded phase pistol on a drone and kill it. On closer inspection, they realizes that the drone was the assimilated scientist and determines they are no longer human based on bio readings. They push their way to the Borg ship EPS systems and on their way, a drone attacks. Reed and Archer decid to go ahead and pull out one of the drone's tubes weakening the drone. Both of them jump on the drones and pull out more tubes and the drone is disabled. Meanwhile, Borg drones beam aboard Enterprise and are engaged by security personnel who manage to kill a few drones. When Archer and Reed reach their target, they place timed bombs and the systems while killing several drones in the process. On Enterprise, Phlox starts hearing the voice of the collective and manages to shrug it off while instructing the security personnel to activate the radiation devices that he believes will stop his assimilation. He gets into the chamber and, after the devices activate, Phlox seems to find the treatment unpleasant. In the battle with the Borg ship, Enterprise which was crippled had its hull plating destroyed by the borg ship and a piece of the hull blown off. The Borg ships starts to cut a chunk of enterprise hull. Finally, Trip pulls out a device from the Borg systems on Enterprise and everything is restored while the drones beam back to the Borg ship. With the bombs placed, Reed and Archer beam back to Enterprise and the drones remove the bombs to study them. With Archer and Reed safely beamed aboard, Reed remotely detonates the bombs and it destroy the Borg ship EPS systems resulting in it being crippled. On Enterprise, the crew seems pleased with the result only to discover the Borg ship has been restored and is powering weapons. Enterprise fires a volley of spatial torpedoes and phase cannon and destroy the Borg ship completely. With the battle over, Enterprise starts repairs and travels back at low warp. Phlox briefs Archer and T'Pol about his experience with the hive mind and informes Archer that the drones have transmitted a subspace message while handling then the pad that contains the message. In Archer's room, T'Pol comes in and Archer tells her that the computer has finally decoded the message and informs her that the message is being sent to somewhere in the Delta Quadrant. T'Pol replies that there shouldn't be any worries as any subspace message would need 200 years to get to the Delta Quadrant and Archer replies that saying we had just postponed an attack to the 24th century. Background Information * The episode is an indirect sequel to the events of Star Trek: First Contact. * Among the Borg debris is a filming model of the ''Enterprise''-E's front saucer section, originally created for the crash scene in Star Trek: Nemesis. * On both occasions, when the Borg ship is attacking the Tarkalean freighter and Enterprise, it is cutting a round chunk out of them. This is a direct reference to TNG: "Q Who?", when the Borg take a cylindrical chunk of the ''Enterprise''-D. The writers initially wanted to show a scene where the Borg take a chunk out of the Tarkalean freighter, but it would have cost too much. * The scene where Reed tests phase pistol efficiency was added at the last minute, as David Livingston's quick form of directing left several minutes to be filled in the end. * Bonita Friedericy (Rooney) is the wife of John Billingsley (Dr. Phlox). *Like the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine pilot episode "Emissary", this is the only appearance of the Borg in Enterprise. Links and References Guest Stars *Vaughn Armstrong as Maxwell Forrest *Jim Fitzpatrick as Williams *Chris Wynne as Moninger *Bonita Friedericy as Rooney *John Short as Drake *Paul Scott as Foster *Adam Harrington as Researcher *Mark Chadwick as Male Tarkalean *Nicole Randal as Female Tarkalean Co-Stars *Louis Ortiz as Borg drone (stunts, uncredited) References A-6 Excavation Team; Borg; Borg Sphere; Bynars; Cochrane, Zefram; Zefram Cochrane's commencement address; commencement address; Tarkaleans Category: ENT episodes de:Regeneration nl:Regeneration (aflevering)